quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 13, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence When dilshad is unable to cut the cake encountering an obstruction in the middle of the cake, zoya volunteers to cut the cake. She cuts the cake to reveal the cd from inside it and is boggled out of her wits to see it while asad is still apologizing on the phone for losing the CD of the presentation. asad turns around to see the cake stained CD in her hand and is fuming with anger. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence While nuzrat nd humaira are busy checking their horocopes for love angles, ayan asks for his bike keys and is told about its location. Just then, nuzrat tells humaira that ayan’s week is ridden with danger on the road. She is immediately concerned and tells ayan to drive safe. He is his carefree attitude tells her not to worry and leaves. Rashid tells razia that she had noright to interfere in his personal life like that and insult dilshad so badly when she clearly knewshe was not at fault and still she tainted her pure character. razia taunts him for caring about dilshad’s character but not about the respect of their family. He says that they could have solved the issue within the confines of the house, the matter neednt have gone outside. She silences him saying that she had no choice when the men of his house went outside and started drama. She cites that what she did was important since he was on the wrong path. He says who’s she to decide rightand wrong. She tells him to look into himself before raising his finger on someone else. and she also warns him that its good that mamujaan didnt know anything about it. She tells him not to do this since if he comes to know about this, he has no idea what mau will do. All the respect anf fame and success and money and the comforts and luxuries that rashid enjoys, she reminds him are a gift from mamujaan on the pretext that he would forever leave dilshad and settle with shirin. She reminds him that it was his descision to leave her and not on anyone’s forcing. now if he goes back, mamu would feel bad, and she warns him that if he feels bad then it would be very bad for rashid since the gifts given can be taken back too. Shirin is in the doorway hearing all this, with teary eyes. razia about to leave, stops, and says that he should leave all thi for the sake of nikhat’s marriage atleast. She asks him to withdraw when theer’s still time, or else the situation would be unsalvageable. Scene 3: Location: On the road and ayan’s residence Feroz sees ayan loitering around with his friends on the road. he decides to grab him before he has a chance to talk to asad and then beat him in a dark alley till he gets the required information out of him. He proceeds towards him.Meanwhile at home, humaira is nervous with a premonition. as feroz proceeds to catch ayn, she starts praying to the lord to keep him safe. As if answering to her prayer, before feroz can catch him, ayan speeds on his bike and feroz misses him by an inch and is frustrated. At home, humaira is relieved to see ayan safe and sound back home. They engage in some of their casual flirting as usual. then nuzrat comes in talking about the latest reality show to be aired on zee tv about acting. They are talking in the hallway when nuzrat finds nikhat in her room, chatting with imran. she calls the others, and they all sneak into her room without her knowledge. While she is talking to imran, nikhat is blushing and when he says he misses her, she undecided what to respond is told by nuzrat to reply the same back. She is embarassed when they start teasing her about it. Then they again move on to their flirtatious exchanges between ayan and humaira. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashis tells shirin that she doesnt need to worry about anything. Shirin says that she saw them with her own eyes holding hands. She asks him if he still has feelings for her and hasnt forgotten him. He says that they shared a deep relation once and hence cant detatch himself from it, but he didsnt mean to hurt her. she says he has no idea how hurt she was to see them together like that, aftre he had lied and gone to meet him. rashid says that she didnt come there to meet him, she counter argues that he on his part did go to meet her, silencing rashid. Just then ayan enters, and seeing her crying asks what happened. rashid walks out of the room. Shirin says that nothing happened but hugs him and starts crying. ayan is upset to see this. Scene 5: Location: asad’s residence Zoya is upset to see asad beating a puching bag relentlessly. Dilshad and nazma too discussing that he must be very angry, to have taken the puching bag out. Dilshad says that they have to talk nevertheless. She goes inside and talks to him saying that it wasnt zoya’s fault and that she doesnt even know how the Cd got inside the cake. asad however says that she did it deliberately. Dilshad tries to make him understand that zoya is really sorry and can also help him in making the presentation once again. He gets angry all the more saying that he doesnt need her nor anybody else’s help to do his work. the screen freezes on zoya’s worried face. Precap: Zoya is sitting with some electronic parts and wires strewn all over the floor. asad sees this and is about to reprimand her, when he gets entangled in the wires and trips and falls on the floor. Zoya too is shocked to see him fall.